


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by baby2steph



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Character Development, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, M/M, Making Out, slow build relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby2steph/pseuds/baby2steph
Summary: “I met Mark on my first night. After I met Mark, we fell in love with each other. Then we went to get ice cream. He had short black hair and held an umbrella.”





	1. The First Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's baby2steph again. It feels so nice to be back again with chaptered fanfics. And this time our main couple is markson! I've always had ideas about this kind of story and I'm glad I can finally make one. The events on this fic aren't entirely based on their real life. It's a fanfiction after all. I hope you guys enjoy this <3

* * *

 

“Hello, my name’s Jackson Wang. I’m from Hong Kong. Please take good care of me.”

 

Jackson bowed his head as lower as he could before straightening his body to face those new faces. He smiled, a little nervous and shy, scanning his surroundings warily. His palms were clammy and he dried them off on his jeans. It was his first day as a JYP trainee and the staffs told him to go straight to practice room because he had to properly introduce himself first before started his training.  

There were at least a dozen trainees in the room. They smiled back at Jackson but their smiles looked rigid and awkward. He’d been told that it wouldn’t be easy. People were competitive as hell and they weren’t looking for friends here. They were all rivals. They had to fight against each other in order to prove themselves. Only the best of the best who could debut as idols. Despite knowing that it would be exactly like this, Jackson kept his head up and continued to smile. He came all the way here to chase his dream. He’s not going to give up easily. He promised his parents he’s going to make it and Jackson was never once to broke a promise.

After his short introduction, the staff led him to another room to attend his first Korean lesson. A middle-aged woman was already there, waiting for him.

 

“Hello, my name is Jackson Wang. I’m from Hong Kong. Please take good care of me.” He introduced himself politely, not forget to bow his head. His new teacher smiled warmly and it made Jackson’s body relaxed a little.

“Hello, Jackson. Nice to meet you. My name’s Jung Ah. You can call me Jung Ah songsaeng-nim. Shall we start now?”

 

Learning Korean for the first time was such a pain in the ass. Jackson had to repeat the same words over and over again until he could pronounce it correctly. Fortunately Jung Ah was really patient and she never got tired to correct Jackson when he spelled something wrong and taught him to lessen his strong accent.

After almost five hours, Jung Ah decided to call it a day when it’s time for lunch. Before being dismissed, Jung Ah gave him a worksheet to work on and patted him on the back, telling him that he’d done a good job on his first day.

JYPE’s cafeteria provided good and healthy food but Jackson found himself wishing he could eat his mother’s food instead. Swallowing the lump on his throat, Jackson made his way inside and found an empty table. The cafeteria was empty and Jackson was glad he didn’t need to deal with new people at the moment.

He’s in the middle of eating when someone approached him.

 

“Hey, can I sit here?”

The guy before him asked in broken English, making Jackson almost choked on his food. He blinked with a slightly opened mouth, surprised. They stared at each other for a whole minute before Jackson regained his sense back and quickly nodded his head.

“Yeah, sure.”

“Thanks.” He said, smiling broadly. He had such a nice and warm smile it made Jackson relaxed a little. “My name’s Jinyoung. Park Jinyoung. You’re a new trainee, Jackson Wang, right?”

Jackson nodded dumbly.

“How do you know I’m new here?”

Jinyoung stared at Jackson for a moment before letting out a small chuckle.

“All of us would know when there’s a newcomer coming here.”

“Oh.”

Jackson didn’t know what else to say after that. Jinyoung’s warm smile returned as he extended his hand to Jackson.   

“Nice to meet you, Jackson.”

Jackson accepted his handshake and squeezed it lightly, smiling back at him.

“Yeah, nice to meet you too, Jinyoung.”

 

Jinyoung looked like he wanted to say something but the language barrier between them stopped him. He smiled instead and started eating his food. They didn’t talk after that and ate their food in silence. Jackson kept stealing glances at Jinyoung, his cheeks reddened whenever Jinyoung caught his gaze. Jinyoung seemed nice and friendly. Normally Jackson couldn’t stand silence. His mouth itched to talk but he knew he couldn’t. He still couldn’t speak Korean and he could that Jinyoung’s vocabularies were still limited at that time. But it was nice. Sitting next to Jinyoung felt nice even though they didn’t talk. He didn’t make Jackson feel like an outsider.

 

“I have to go now,” Jinyoung said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I’ll see you around, Jackson.”

Jackson smiled at him sincerely.

“Thank you, Jinyoung.”

“No problem.”

 

Jackson waited for another five minutes before leaving the cafeteria with a smile on his face. He just made a new friend and didn’t spend his first lunch alone. Considering himself lucky, Jackson felt more at ease as he entered the practice room for his first dance lesson. His translator was already there waiting for him.

Dancing and fencing required the same energy, if not more, and Jackson found himself following every instruction quite well. He made a mistake here and there but he was quick to correct it. His dance teacher seemed satisfied and Jackson felt relief rushed through him. He could do this. He just needed to get used to it.

It was almost midnight when the teacher finally dismissed them. Sweat drenched his body, making his skin sticky. Before leaving the practice room, Jackson politely bid goodbye to other trainees and his dance teacher. He managed to talk to some of them and they weren’t as bad as he thought. After taking a quick shower, Jackson was ready to go back to his new dorm. His muscles were sore, his legs felt like he’d ran for hours, and he was a little lightheaded. It felt exactly the same after he’d practice fencing.

Jackson was walking in the empty hallway when he saw a figure at the entrance of the building. Jackson slowed down his steps and after a couple of steps he stopped walking altogether when he was only two feet away from him. He blinked, taking in the stranger’s figure from behind. The stranger was quite tall, his body slender, and he carried an umbrella. Who carried an umbrella during summer? It wasn’t like it was going to rain. Jackson was so ready to avoid whoever that person was when that stranger turned around achingly slow and then, suddenly, he was right in front of Jackson.

 

“Uh,” Jackson spluttered, clearly taken aback with the sudden attention he received. Clearing his throat, he opened his mouth to blurt the only sentences he could utter at that moment in a broken Korean he’d just learned this morning. “H-hi. M-my name’s Jackson Wang.”

Tilting his head a little, that stranger bravely closed the distance between them and smiled.

“Hi, Jackson.” he said, his voice deep yet there was a hint of gentleness underneath. “My name’s Mark. You’re a new trainee, right?”

 

Mark asked in perfect English and Jackson gasped loudly, clearly not expecting to find someone who could speak a language he’s familiar with. His English was definitely different from Jinyoung’s. He’d been listening to people talking in full Korean for a whole day and it felt like breathing in a fresh air hearing someone talking something he could understand. Jackson felt like crying as he stared at Mark with his wide eyes.

 

“Oh my god,” he exclaimed happily. “I can’t believe you’re speaking English. Where are you from, Mark?”

“I’m from the States,” he said, chuckling lightly. He’s clearly amused by his cute antics. “Nice to meet you, Jackson.”

“Yes, yes. Nice to meet you too, Mark.” he said. “Are we going to live at the same dorm?”

Mark looked surprised with his question but he nodded.

“Yes.”

Jackson wanted to cry for real now.

“Thank God. I’m so glad right now I could cry.”

Mark giggled, his voice sounded so pleasant.   

“I know exactly how you feel,” he said, smiling reassuringly at him. “Since it’s your first day here, how about we get some ice cream before going back to the dorm?”

 

Jackson’s face brightened and he didn’t miss a beat to accept the offer.  That day, Jackson had his first melon bar and a cup of spicy ramen. Mark laughed when Jackson almost threw up, face flushed deep from the heat. Jackson laughed along with him even though his throat burned and his stomach hurt so much he felt like throwing up again. But it was fine. It was perfect.  

 

* * *

 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam was a 14 years old teenager who received a lot of attention and love from other trainees. Everyone adored him. He was short, small, and always the baby of the group whenever he went. People loved to make him sat on their lap and smooched his chubby cheeks with kisses. When Mark introduced Jackson to Bambam, the ex-fencer immediately taken a liking to him. Bambam was like a little brother he’s never had and whenever Jackson with him, he always felt a strong urge to protect him. He was very fond of Bambam.

Mark and Bambam came to JYPE at the same time so it’s understandable the way they were attached to the hip. Bambam always followed Mark everywhere like a lost puppy and he depended on him a lot. Being a foreigner and away from home, the three of them shared the same sentiment and it didn’t take long for them to create a strong bond. They still couldn’t speak Korean fluently and the only way to communicate was speaking in English. Bambam and Mark helped Jackson improved his Korean and in return Jackson and Mark helped him with his English so they could communicate better.

It's been a very long and rough day. Jackson and Mark decided to take Bambam to Han River because the baby of the group seemed down and troubled. He didn't talk much that day, which was odd, because Bambam was loud and he never stopped talking. Mark bought them ice cream and some chips. He asked Bambam twice if he wanted something else but the youngest just shook his head silently.  

They sat at the bench near the Han river with Bambam in the middle. The night was calm and quiet. Technically, Bambam wasn't allowed to go out after the practice was over because he was still underage but the three of them managed to sneak out without being caught.

 

“Bam, are you okay?” Mark asked, looking at the youngest worriedly. Bambam didn't even eat his ice cream and that only meant one thing; something was indeed wrong.

Mark shared a knowing look with Jackson.

“Hey, you know you can always talk to us, right?”

Jackson reached out to ruffle his hair gently. Bambam lifted his head but refused to meet his hyungs' eyes. He stared ahead, looking more tired and sad than usual. He didn't look like Bambam at all.

“Hyung,” Bambam started, his voice breaking. “Do you think we can debut together?”

 

Mark and Jackson instantly shut their mouth. They couldn't bring themselves to answer that question. The three of them knew that the chance of them being in the same group—if they ever made it—was small. They never knew who would debut first or who would debut with who. It was all up to the company. They had no control over it. It was understandable why Bambam was the one who brought up the topic first. The company had told him that he needed some more time to prepare himself before finally making his debut. And it wasn't because Bambam was not good enough or untalented. It was because he was still too young to debut. And it's only been two years since he came to Korea. As for Jackson and Mark, although they were old enough to debut, they knew that they were still lacking in some aspects, especially Jackson who joined the company not so long ago.

The thought of not being able to be in the same group with his hyungs made Bambam broke down to tears.

 

“I know it's impossible but I really really hope we can debut together.”

Bambam choked out, sobbing into his palms. Mark pulled him against his chest, tucking his head under his chin. He didn't say anything and rubbed Bambam's back gently, giving him the time to let out everything that has been bottled up inside him.

Jackson sat there, watching the scene before him in silence. He took one of Bambam's hand, squeezing it gently. When he lifted his head, his eyes met Mark's and they held each other’s gaze while listening to Bambam’s cry. They didn't need to say something to know that they shared the same fear.

 

* * *

 

Living in the dorm with more than ten people wasn't easy at all. The living room was actually small and it was the place where the boys were lounging around and it always full of people. The kitchen wasn't the best place to get a privacy and at least four to five people slept in the same room. It wasn’t always comfortable but Jackson found himself adjusted pretty quickly to the new environment. Although living in the dorm meant he had to share everything with others and no personal space, at least the boys were fun—some of them were and the rest were just ignorant and rude.

The dorm was empty tonight. The boys were out to go bowling except for the minors and Jackson. Jackson didn't tag along because he got a fever this morning and he'd rather stayed at the dorm to get some rest.

Jackson was lying on his bed with closed eyes, waiting for the medicine to kick in when suddenly his phone rang loudly breaking the pregnant silence of the night. He jolted awake, reaching out for his phone and quickly answered the call. It was his mother.  

 

“Hello? Ma?”

A familiar, soft, and warm voice greeted him and Jackson instantly felt at ease.

“Gaga, I miss you~”

Jackson sighed, sinking deeper into the hard mattress. It made his back hurt but he was too sick to complain. 

“I miss you too, Ma.”

“Wait. Why are you sound weird? Oh my god, are you sick? Gaga, I've told you to never forget to take your vitamins and get enough rest.”

 

His mother continued to rambling, scolding him in rapid Cantonese. It was just so like her to worry over small things and Jackson felt bad for making her worried. It was hard enough for her to be away from his kids. Jackson knew it pained his mother not be able to take care of him. That was why he tried not to show his weakness because he wanted to prove to his parents that he could manage on his own. He was adult after all. But who he was kidding? His mother could see through him. She could tell when something was wrong even if Jackson didn’t say anything.

 

“Ma,” Jackson said, stopping his mother from his endless rambling. “I'm fine. It was just a fever.”

Sophia Wang snorted loudly.

“You're sick and it's not fine, okay? Have you taken your medicines yet? You need to take better care of yourself, Gaga.”

Jackson hummed. “Don't worry, Ma. Mark made sure I had dinner and he literally shoved down the medicine down my throat before going out with the boys.”

There was a beat of silence and Jackson wondered what had he said to make his mother went silent. Did he say something wrong?

“Who's Mark?”

 

_Oh_. _Right_.

It just occurred to Jackson that he hadn't talked about Mark to his mother. He was so busy with his training that he didn’t have time to call his parents. It was actually the first time Jackson had a phone call with his mother again after weeks.

 

“He's one of the trainees here. He's from the States but his family is Chinese. His Chinese name is Tuan Yien.”

“Oh,” his mother sounded surprised. “Are you guys close?”

“Yeah,” Jackson didn't hesitate to answer. “I met him on my first night here and he took me out to eat spicy ramen and ice cream. He's really nice, Ma.”

Sophia hummed softly.

"He sounds nice." 

"He is."

 

There was a small knock on the door before the door was opened and Jackson was surprised to find Mark already came back. It's only been an hour after he went out with the others.

 

“Mark? Why are you here?”

Mark quietly entered the room, settling himself on the floor beside Jackson's bottom bunk. He sat crossed-legged, his body facing Jackson.

“It was just so boring. I'd rather sleep at the dorm.”

Mark said it nonchalantly but both them of them knew it wasn't the real reason why he was here. They knew without having to say it out loud. Jackson didn't point out the obvious truth. Instead he smiled sleepily at him.

“It must be boring because I wasn't there to annoy the boys.”

Mark let out a small chuckle, his face brightened under the dim light of the room.

“Maybe.”

“Gaga? Are you still there?”

 

Jackson completely forgot that he was still on the phone with his mother. He mouthed 'my mother' to Mark and the latter let out a small 'oh' and nodded.

 

“Yeah, I'm still here, Ma,” Jackson said, slightly embarrassed because this was the first time he ignored his mother on the phone. Not on purpose but still. “I'm sorry. I was talking to Mark.”

His mother let out a surprised gasp.

“Is he with you right now?”

“Yeah. He's here.”

Another beat of silence.

“Can I talk to him?”

Jackson blinked.

“Oh.” He said, clearing his dry throat. “Sure.”

Jackson turned to Mark who's been listening quietly his conversation with his mother. He looked up when Jackson called his name.

“My mother wants to talk to you.”

Mark blinked. Once. Twice.

“Oh,” he said. He was as confused as Jackson but he nodded. “Okay.”

 

Jackson handed his phone to a confused Mark. He watched as Mark brought the device to his ear, clearing his throat first before muttered a soft 'hello' in perfect Chinese. He could hear her mother squealing—which was so unlikely her—and he faintly heard her called Mark 'Yien’ and soon they engaged in an animated conversation. Jackson always knew that Mark was very shy and quiet. He didn't talk much and he was surprised to see him talking animatedly like that, his eyes crinkled and his lips stretched into a big smile. Mark and his mother talked some more and then he laughed, his shoulders shook, his face flushed. Jackson’s mouth opened slightly, staring at him in awe. What could possibly his mother say to make him laughed? And how could his mother and Mark had a conversation like that as if they'd known each other for years when in fact it was the first time they talked. Jackson could only lay there, listening attentively. He just discovered something new about Mark and it felt like unwrapping Christmas presents. Jackson realized there were still a lot of layers he needed to peel.

 

“Yes, yes, okay,” Mark said, smiling widely. His eyes landed on Jackson and his smile widened. “I'll tell him that. Please take care of yourself too. Bye bye~”

Mark hung up the phone and handed it back to Jackson.

“Did my mother just hang up the phone without saying goodbye to me?” Jackson said, his jaw fell opened, completely dumbfounded. His mother never did that before!

“Um, she asked me to tell you goodbye?”

Jackson stared at Mark in disbelief.

“I can't believe this. Her son is sick and she hangs up on me.”

Mark reached out to flick his forehead softly.

“Quit being dramatic. She was really worried. She asked me to make sure you didn't skip your meals.”

“I am not a child.” Jackson groaned, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “And why did you laughed? What were you guys talking about?”

There was a glint in Mark's eyes and Jackson got a feeling that it wasn't a good sign.

“Your mother told me you once peed on your pants and skipped school for three days after that.”

Jackson let out a loud gasp, scandalized. His head pounded painfully against his skull when he abruptly sat up from the bed, eyes wide and face flushed from embarrassment.

“It was when I was on kindergarten!” he cries out, pouting. He couldn't believe his mother told Mark his embarrassing childhood stories. Traitor.

Mark laughed with his entire face, his body shaking.

“She also told me you used to go around the neighborhood with your Batman costume and refused to change it.”

“It was when I was on the first grade, for God's sake!”

“And she also—“

“Shut up, Tuan Yien!”

 

Mark couldn't stop laughing for a whole minute and Jackson couldn't stop staring at him. Even after Mark stopped laughing and apologized to him, albeit not completely sincere, he still couldn’t stop staring at his stupid face and smile.

 

* * *

 

“Why would the world’s 11th ranking fencer go to Korea to be an idol? He doesn’t fit here. He should’ve just gone back to Hong Kong.”

 

Those words again.

Jackson had been hearing a lot of those words these past few months. He knew people were talking behind his back. They might look friendly and kind but Jackson knew better than that. They talked to him with a smile and treated him nicely but it was just an act. He wasn’t blind or stupid. He knew yet he chose to play along with them. He acted and joked with them like usual. It wasn’t something new. Jackson had experienced it before when he was still an athlete. Some of his fellow athletes who felt threatened by him always talking behind his back and tried to bring him down but Jackson never once lowered his defense.

Jackson wouldn’t say that it wasn’t hurt or it didn’t affect him at all. It did, more than Jackson wanted to admit. After all he was only a human and he had feelings too. It hurt so goddamn much but he kept reminding himself that all those struggles he needed to deal with right now would worth it in the end. He just needed to hang in there and kept going. He did it for himself, for his family, for those who believed in him.

It was fine at first. Jackson was used to harsh words before so he thought this wouldn’t make any difference. But as the days went by, it got worse and worse to the point they would bluntly give him dirty looks and snide comments. When he made mistakes, they would always point it out and made him felt bad about himself. Jackson tried to ignore them but it was just too much.

His first break down happened only a few months after he came to Korea. It was almost four in the morning and the practice room was empty. The lights were off but Jackson stayed there in the darkness. Alone and feeling utterly lonely. He lay helplessly on the floor, staring into the ceiling. His heart was beating so loud and he felt the urge to throw up. His eyes stung. His missed home. His parents. His mother. He missed what he had back then when he was still in Hong Kong.

Fresh tears escaped Jackson’s eyes as the door of practice room being opened from the outside. He abruptly stood up, wiping his wet cheeks.

 

“Jackson?”

_Mark_. Of course it was Mark who had to find him when he was not in the right state of mind and just simply a mess.

“Jackson, are you there?”

Jackson couldn’t see him but he knew Mark was close. Mark didn’t turn on the lights but Jackson could hear his footsteps slowly approaching him. Jackson could only stand there, unmoving, waiting.

“Gaga?”

 

Mark called his name with his soft and sweet voice and that nickname hit home, making something inside Jackson finally burst out. A warm hand reached out for him in the darkness and Jackson didn’t waste any time to reach back. And then, suddenly, he was in Mark’s warm and familiar embrace. His face nuzzled Mark’s neck and he hugged him around the waist, tears streaming down again. Mark wrapped his arms around his shoulders, his lips brushing his hair lightly.

 

“It’s okay,” Mark whispered softly in his ear, slipping his fingers into his hair and gripped it gently. Jackson squeezed his waist, clinging to him as if his life depended on him.

“Yien, I—“ Jackson stopped, his chest felt too tight and he was struggling to find words. Mark shushed him gently.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain anything. I understand.”

 

Jackson didn’t say anything after that. He cried silently, basking in the warmth of Mark’s body. It was the first time Jackson cried in front of Mark and honestly he wasn’t proud of himself. He didn’t like appear weak even though his mother had been telling him that it was totally okay for men to cry. It didn’t mean they’re showing their weakness. It meant they were just a human and all human had feelings.

Everything felt unbearable right now and for the first time since he left Hong Kong, he started to question his decision. Was this a right path? Did he make a wrong choice?

_No_ , a small voice whispered in his head. _You’ve made your choice and there’s nothing wrong with that._

There was a beat of silence after that. As Jackson trying to compose himself, he felt a rush of relief and gratefulness for Mark for being there when he needed someone to lean on. There was just something about Mark that could calm him down easily. His presence alone was enough to bring comfort to Jackson. He felt safe around him.

Inhaling deeply, Jackson caught a whiff of something sweet, strawberries, and a hint of coffee. He thought that Mark smelled so much like home and it made him cried harder.

 

“I’m so tired,” Jackson whispered after a loaded silence, still hiding his face in Mark’s neck. Mark hummed, playing with the back of his hair, silently encouraging Jackson to take his time.

“Am I not good enough? Will I be able to make it in the end? God, I feel so helpless.”

Cradling his face in his hands, Mark gently pulled Jackson’s face up so they could face each other. He gave him a soft yet stern look.

 

“Don’t,” he said. “Don’t ever think that you’re not enough. You are more than enough. You’ve made impressive progress. And you’re a fast learner. You’ll get there, Gaga. I know you’ll make it.”

“But they said…”

“Don’t listen to them.” Mark leaned forward so their forehead touched. He closed his eyes, breathing in slowly as he caressed Jackson’s cheeks. “They just wanted to bring you down. They know nothing about you. Prove them wrong and show them that you deserve this chance.”

 

Jackson exhaled sharply, his heart hammering against his ribcage. He gripped Mark’s waist a little bit too tight but Mark didn’t even flinch. He continued holding Jackson close without saying anything.

 

“I will prove them wrong.”

Mark pulled back a little as he opened his eyes and found Jackson already staring at him. The corner of his lips curved upward and despite the darkness, Jackson somehow could picture him perfectly clear.

“I know you will.”

A beat of silence.

“You’ll be there, right?”

Mark held Jackson’s gaze as he said, “Always.”

 

* * *

 


	2. Every Step I Take

* * *

Kim Yugyeom was the exact opposite of Bambam. He was six months younger than Bambam and that made him the youngest of the group. But Yugyeom didn't look like a magnae at all. He was taller and bigger than kids his age, especially compared to Bambam’s small figure. He didn't sit on someone's lap and or let the hyungs fed him. He could do stuff on his own and he was always serious and fully focused when he's dancing. Yugyeom was fine. He wasn’t a rebellious type and never caused troubles for the hyungs.  He was bright, obedient, and never talked back to the hyungs.

But no matter how good he was, Yugyeom was only fourteen and sometimes he acted exactly like his age. And it _always_ happened when he’s around Bambam. For some reasons Bambam never failed to get in Yugyeom’s nerves and it was absolutely a bad idea to make them be in the same room, breathing in the same air.

 

“What is your problem, Kim Yugyeom? Why are you so annoying?”

“Excuse me? I’m not annoying! You are!”

“I hate you!”

“I hate you more!”

 

The whole room suddenly became really quiet. Mark who’s sitting on the couch looked up from his phone, Jackson who’s sprawled out on his back on the floor slowly sat up on his elbow, Jaebum’s nostril flared up as he stared incredulously at the two maknaes. He took a step forward but Jinyoung was quick to stop him, gripping his elbow gently.

 

“Hyung, don’t.”

Jaebum didn’t even spare Jinyoung a glance but he remained rooted to the spot.  

“Kim Yugyeom. Kunpimook Bhuwakul Bambam.”

 

There was an authority on Jaebum’s voice that made both Yugyeom and Bambam tore their gaze away and turned around to look at their hyung. Jaebum’s face was red and he only called them by their full name when he’s pissed. Like really, really pissed.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you two to stop fighting?”

“I didn’t start it!” Bambam cried out, pointing his finger at Yugyeom. “Yugyeom did!”

“I did not!”

“ _Shut. Up_.”

 

Yugyeom and Bambam instantly shut their mouth, their shoulders shrinking. They looked down, not daring to look at Jaebum’s piercing gaze. The tension in the room became thick. Jaebum tried to take a step forward but Jinyoung’s fingers dug into his skin, preventing him from moving.

 

“Mark hyung,” Jinyoung called gently and Mark didn’t have to be told what to do. He got on his feet, walking to the two maknaes.

“Come on,” Mark told them gently, wrapping his arms around their shoulder. “Let’s go outside.”

 

Yugyeom and Bambam obeyed him silently. Mark led them outside. They climbed up the stairs, walking to the desolate hallway, taking a right turn and stopped in front of the storage room. It was empty and very quiet. A perfect place to have a private talk.

Mark stood in front of the maknaes. He stared at them with a soft yet stern look. Yugyeom and Bambam lowered their heads, fiddling with the end of their shirt. At times like this, Mark was reminded that the boys in front of him were only fourteen. No matter how talented and matured they were at some points, they were still a teenager. They fought and bickered like kids their age.

 

“It’s okay,” Mark said after a moment of silence, hoping his gentle voice could coax them to look at him. “I’m not mad.”

They still didn’t look up.

“I promise I’m not going to scold you guys. Please look at me?”

There was a beat of silence before Yugyeom and Bambam finally lifted their heads up, slowly and hesitantly. Mark smiled at them.  

“Now could you please explain to me why it is so hard for you guys to get along? I mean, how come you guys are so civil with Chan but not with each other? All of you are the same age.”

 

Yugyeom and Bambam didn’t answer right away. Mark watched as they snaked glances at each other at the same time and quickly looked away, cheeks flushed. Another beat of silence. They still refused to talk.

That was one of their problems. The thing was, Yugyeom and Bambam didn’t exactly know why they always fought in the first place. It just happened. They met and then suddenly they were enemies and couldn’t stand each other.

 

“Yugyeomie, Bambamie,” Mark said, letting out a deep sigh. He tried to make his voice sounded as gentle as possible. “I get that not all of us can get along quickly. Everyone needs some time to adjust and adapt. But the two of you are always at each other’s throats and as your hyung I want to help you guys solving whatever the problem is. But in order to do that I need you to tell me what is it that makes you two hate each other.”

 

Bambam opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something but closed it again, lowering his gaze. Yugyeom glanced at him, and then looked up to face Mark.

 

“I…” he mumbled and then stopped. Swallowing loudly, he continued in a small voice. “I don’t really hate Bambam.”

Bambam let out a small gasp, looking up at Yugyeom with his big eyes. Mark smiled at Yugyeom, encouraging him to talk more. Clearing his throat, Yugyeom spoke again. This time, his voice was louder and clear.

“I don’t hate Bambam.” he repeated firmly. It surprised both Mark and Bambam.

“But… how?” Bambam asked, turning his body to Yugyeom. He looked shocked and confused. “You never liked me.”

“That’s true,” Yugyeom said, finally looking back at Bambam. “I don’t really like you either. But it’s not because you’re annoying—“

“You always said I am—“

“Shut up, Bam,” Yugyeom glared at him for cutting him off. Normally Bambam would glare back and throw snarky remarks. This time, he _pouted_ at him. Mark almost couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw that.

“I don’t think you’re annoying. I guess… I was just… jealous.”

 

The last word came out as a mumble and Mark almost missed it with how small it sounded but he caught it in the end. Bambam’s eyes widened, staring at Yugyeom in disbelief.

 

“Je-jealous?” Bambam stuttered, mouth hanging open. He looked at Yugyeom as if he’d grown another head.  But then he frowned. “But, why?”

Yugyeom’s face twisted and Mark knew he was struggling to tell the truth. Taking one step forward, Mark patted Yugyeom’s shoulder gently.

“It’s okay. You can tell us.”

Letting out a huge sigh, Yugyeom nodded and continued.

“Because I’m supposed to be the maknae but you stole all the attention. It’s so easy for them to forget that I’m actually younger than you because of my figure.”

 

Yugyeom’s chubby cheeks flushed a deep red. He lowered his head, his shoulders shrunk, and suddenly he looked so much smaller than he actually was. Mark’s heart squeezed painfully inside his chest and he immediately pulled Yugyeom to his chest, wrapping his arms around the boys protectively.

 

“Oh, Gyeom,” he whispered, guilty eating him alive. “I’m so sorry if we make you feel that way. We have no idea that our actions could hurt your feelings. I’m so sorry, Gyeom-ah.”

“It’s not your fault, hyung.” Yugyeom mumbled and Mark squeezed him tighter as he felt him tremble and realized that he was crying. Yugyeom buried his face in Mark’s chest, sniffling.

“Gyeom-ah, you know that you’re our maknae, right? We love you and Bam equally. We’re so sorry, sweetheart.”

 

Yugyeom didn’t answer and Mark didn’t press him further. Bambam who has been watching the scene before him silently finally made a move. He took a step forward, tentatively and carefully, and after staring at the back of Yugyeom’s head for a whole minute he finally had enough courage to reach out and take one of Yugyeom’s hands. Yugyeom jerked from the sudden touch but didn’t pull away.

 

“Yugyeom-ah,” Bambam whispered, his voice shaking. “I—I didn’t know you felt that way. I’m— _I’m sorry_.”

Yugyeom pulled his head back and turned around to face Bambam, shocked evident on his face. He clearly wasn’t expecting Bambam to apologize first.

“I’m sorry.” he said again, louder this time. Fresh tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

They looked at into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever and then they reached out at the same time. The next thing Mark knew, the two of them were holding on to each other, crying their hearts out. It was such an endearing sight to see; the two maknaes who couldn’t even stand each other’s presence suddenly glued to each other and had zero personal space. Mark took two steps back and let them had their own moment. When they pulled away, Yugyeom was the first one to apologize this time. And Bambam mumbled something Mark couldn’t catch but he smiled to whatever Yugyeom said after that. They talked in a hushed voice, smiling like idiots afterward.

A few minutes later, as Mark entered the practice room with two maknaes who refused to let go of each other’s hands, the others couldn’t hide their surprise. Jinyoung looked down at their intertwined fingers, eyes wide and mouth slightly opened. Jaebum looked at Mark, nodding gratefully at him. Jackson approached Mark, looking as confused and shocked as the others.

 

“How did you do that?”

“Do what?”

Jackson pointed at the two maknaes who were sitting against the wall, shoulders touched and big smiles stretched their lips. It was a very uncommon sight to see. They were talking animatedly as if they weren’t constantly at each other’s throats before.

Mark shrugged.

“I just talked with them. They sorted things out by themselves.”

Jackson stared at him as if he wasn’t a human but a creature from another world.

“You’re magic.” he said. “You can always find a way to solve problems. A genius indeed.”  

Mark playfully shoved his shoulders, looking away so Jackson couldn’t see a blush color his cheeks.

“Shut up, Wang. Now let’s continue our practice before Youngwong hyung comes back and make us stay up for another two hours again.”

 

* * *

 

Speaking in Chinese was something Jackson and Mark did naturally and out of habit, like breathing. Since their Korean wasn't really that good, they switched languages. Speaking in Korean was a must in order to communicate well with others and sometimes they talked in English when they were with foreigner trainees.

The first time it happened was when they sat next to each other on the couch, shoulders and thighs touched, eating junk food at 3 in the morning while sharing their worries in a hushed voice when everyone was fast asleep. When they felt particularly lonely and homesick, they found each other and talked in their mother language. It gave them comfort and brought them even closer than before. After that day, it became sort of their thing. At first they only talked in Chinese when it was just the two of them, but then they started to talk more in Chinese whenever and wherever they went. In the dorm when they were eating with other trainees and Mark asked Jackson to get him ketchup because he’s got a lap full of Bambam and couldn’t move from his seat. In the practice room when Mark scolded Jackson for skipping his meals—again—and in their room when they fought over small things. 

It wasn't a problem until one day Jaebum cornered them. Mark and Jackson were sitting crossed-legged on the floor in the corner of the room, facing each other. Their face was close and they laughed loudly while looking at Mark’s phone screen.

 

“What are you guys doing?”

Their laughter died down. They looked up in surprise, staring at Jaebum who’s standing a few feet away from them. He looked at them suspiciously.

Mark blinked at him. “We’re scrolling down puppies accounts on Instagram.”

“Really?”

Jackson snorted. “We’re not badmouthing you or anyone for that matter if that’s what you’re curious about, hyung.”

 

Jaebum’s face turned red, his lips pressed tightly, clearly embarrassed. He turned around without saying anything else. Later that day, Jaebum apologized to Mark for what he did. Mark smiled at him, telling him that it was completely normal because Jaebum couldn’t understand what they were talking about and he couldn’t help but assume things.

A few days later when the boys were having lunch together in the cafeteria, Jackson turned to Mark who sat beside him.

 

“When Jaebum hyung is angry, his chin sticks out and I think it’s really hilarious.” he said in Chinese, grinning from ear to ear. Mark almost choked on his food, trying to surpass his laughter but failed miserably.

Jaebum who’s sitting across them lifted one of his eyebrows at them at the mention of his name.

“Are you guys talking about me now?” He asked, pissed because he didn’t understand a single thing. 

Mark swallowed loudly, his face turned red after laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

“Jackson wanted me to tell you that he once peed on his pants when he was still on kindergarten.”

 

Jaebum’s face was blank. He blinked and turned to Jackson who looked pale and mortified right now. And then Jaebum laughed, throwing his head back. Jackson whined loudly and slapped Mark’s shoulder, his face red from embarrassment.

 

“Jackson peed on his pants?”

“Yes! He also—“

“Tuan Yien, you traitor! I hate you!”

 

Jackson sulked and ignored Mark after that but it only took one puppy eyes from Mark for Jackson to forgive him.

 

* * *

 

It's already past 3 A.M., but Jackson didn't even bother to stop dancing even though his body was sore and he almost couldn't feel his legs. Jackson had been spending more time in the dance practice room because he had troubles with a particular set of choreography and he needed to fix that before the weekly evaluation began. Youngwoong hyung had pointed out that Jackson always either too fast or too slow, he's never matched with the beat. It frustrated him when things didn't go as he planned and it made him worked even harder than before. He pushed past mental and physical barriers in order to achieve his goals. He'd always been like that even when he was still an athlete.

Jackson stopped for a while to drink some water and played the music again. He was too engrossed in his dance that he didn't notice the figure hovering outside the practice room, standing in the shadows of the hallway. Leaning against the wall, Mark watched as Jackson ran through the choreography again and again as sweat ran down his neck and soaked the fabric of his shirt. Mark clicked his tongue in disapproval as he made his way toward the oblivious Jackson.

 

“Jackson.”

Jackson's movements came to a halt as soon as he heard Mark's voice from behind. He stopped to catch his breath, hands on his knees as he looking at Mark through the mirrors. His mouth slightly opened, his hair was damp with sweat, chest heaving, and his face looked pale. Mark frowned, taking a few steps forward and stopped in front of Jackson.

“You should go back to the dorm,” Mark said. “Take a hot shower and go to bed.”

Jackson shook his head firmly.

“Later. I still have to perfect my movements. You can go back to the dorm first, Mark.”

 

Mark's frown deepened at that, his lips pressed into a thin line. And it only took one look in his eyes for Jackson to know that his friend was displeased. Jackson knew this but his drive and determination made him work even harder because he wanted to give only the best and he wouldn't stop until everything's perfect. No room for mistakes.

 

“But you're exhausted and—“

“I can manage on my own, Mark,” Jackson spat, his voice sharp and cold. Hurt flashed in Mark's eyes and Jackson's heart immediately dropped to the ground. Fuck. He shouldn’t have done that.  

“Fine,” Mark said, his voice void of emotions. Jackson knew he’s screwed up right then and there when Mark had that _look_ on his face. “Don't find me when your back and waist start acting up again.”

And then he stormed out of the room before even looking at Jackson’s face.

 

Later that night, after taking a hot shower and changed into his pajamas, Jackson opened the door of Mark's room and quietly tiptoeing inside, careful not to wake the others. Mark was sleeping on the lower bunk bed, his back facing him. Jackson climbed into the bed next to Mark, trying to fit his body into the small space. He didn't dare to touch Mark but he knew his friend was aware of his presence because Mark was a light sleeper.

A beat of silence.

Jackson didn’t dare to move and talk before Mark turned his back for him because that's how it worked. He didn't care if it took hours. It was his fault and he needed to accept the consequences. A few minutes passed and Jackson almost fell asleep until finally Mark moved slightly. Jackson waited as Mark slowly turned his back so they could face each other.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jackson said, his hand twitched to reach out but he knew he couldn't. Not yet. “I'm sorry for making you upset. I'm such an asshole.”

“You were. But do you know why I'm upset?”

“Because I said something terrible to you?”

Mark gave him a hard look. Jackson sighed in defeat. He knew he could never win against him. Not when Mark was always right.  

“You’re upset because I didn't take care of my body.”

“That’s right,” Mark said, his voice softened. “I know that you're capable of taking care of yourself but if you keep doing this to your body then I can't just stay silent. I'm worried, Gaga.”

Letting out a huge sigh, Jackson nodded slowly.

“I know. I'm sorry. Forgive me?”

 

Opening his arm, Jackson looked at Mark with his big eyes that resembled puppies, knowing perfectly that Mark would give in. Mark gave him a long stare before finally throwing himself to Jackson's arms. Jackson sighed softly as he tucked Mark's head under his chin, wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Promise me you'll take better care of yourself?”

Running his fingers through Mark's thick and slick hair, Jackson hummed.

“Yes, I promise.”

Mark sighed, sinking deeper into Jackson’s arms.

“I bought a lot of heat patch for your waist and back. I'll help you apply it tomorrow.”

“Oh God,” Jackson exhaled, gripping his shoulders and hugging Mark closer to him. He kicked one leg free and wrapped it around his waist, trapping him against his big body. “What would I do without you?”

“You probably couldn't survive a day without me.”

Mark giggled. Jackson giggled along with him.

“You’re right. I’m a mess without you.”

Mark hummed, wrapping his arm around Jackson’s neck. He’s practically on top of Jackson.

“Sleep, Gaga. It’s almost five. You need to take a rest.”

Letting out a content sigh, Jackson dropped a light kiss to Mark’s hair.

“Good night, Yien.”

“Good night, Gaga.”

 

* * *

 

The news of Jaebum and Jinyoung debuting soon didn’t come as a surprise. Everyone had expected it to happen sooner or later and honestly they all knew that both of them deserved that. The other boys expressed their happiness with hugs and congratulate them sincerely.

Jaebum and Jinyoung would move to a new dorm tomorrow and the boys decided to throw a small party in the dorm. For once the hyungs let the minors joined them but before that Jaebum gave a strict warning not to talk inappropriately in front of the youngers. There were boxes of cheap pizzas, chickens, colas, beer, and ice cream for the minors. Mark kept an eye to the trio maknaes—Bambam, Yugyeom, and Chan—because Bambam might suggest doing something crazy like sneak out while the others weren’t looking. It happened once and the three of them ended up being grounded for two weeks.

It was almost 2 A.M., when the party finally ended. Most of them were wasted, piling up on top of each other, too lazy to move to their room. Mark, Jackson, and Jaebum were pretty much sober. They didn’t drink that much and their alcohol tolerance was good. Jinyoung, however, was struggling to open his eyes as he curled up into a ball like a cat, his head nestled against Jaebum’s chest and he looked so small like that.

 

“It’s going to be the two of you from now on.” Mark said, breaking the silence.

Jaebum hummed, looking down to stare at Jinyoung’s scrunch up face. _It has always been the two of us from the beginning_ , Jaebum wanted to say that but he quickly swallowed his words.

“Yeah.” he replied. “I’m going to miss all of you. Honestly.”

Jackson smiled. “Congratulations, hyung. You guys are amazing.”

Jaebum smiled back.

“Thank you, Jackson.”

 

Yugyeom crawled across the floor and reached out to Jaebum while mumbling something incoherently. His eyes were half opened and he looked like he could fall asleep any minutes. It’s past his bedtime. Jaebum opened his arms as Yugyeom fell on top of him, startling Jinyoung awake. Jinyoung blinked his eyes a few times and when he found Yugyeom trying to fit in Jaebum’s arms, he pulled the younger closer to him.  

 

“Come here, Gyeomie.”

 

Jinyoung and Yugyeom ended up snuggling up against Jaebum’s chest. One of Jaebum’s hands were in Jinyoung’s waist meanwhile the other on Yugyeom’s back. Bambam crawled to Jackson’s lap and the latter quickly enveloped him in a hug, rubbing his back gently. Chan was already fast asleep on the floor, squeezed between Wonpil and Sungjin.

 

“He’s going to miss you the most.” Mark said, looking down at Yugyeom. The kid looked so peaceful, snoring softly. Jaebum ran his fingers to Yugyeom’s hair, humming lowly.

“Yeah. He becomes extremely clingy these days.”

“He knows you’re not going to be around anymore. That’s why he’s been following you like a lost puppy. He looks up to you a lot, you know.”

Jaebum exhaled deeply through his nose. “Yeah. I know.”

 

Another beat of silence.

Mark sipped his beer slowly. Jackson quietly hummed a lullaby to Bambam, pressing his cheek to the top of his hair. The dorm was very quiet and still.

 

“Take care of him.” Mark said, his eyes were on Jinyoung.

Jaebum looked surprised at the request. He stared at Mark for a few moments before nodding slowly.

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Mark said. “We should sleep now. You guys need to get ready early tomorrow.”

 

Jackson and Jaebum carried the maknaes to their room meanwhile Mark was struggling to make Jinyoung stood on his feet. Jinyoung kept whining and almost punched Mark on the face. Apparently drunk Jinyoung was difficult and hard to cooperate. Mark tried to carry him on his back but Jinyoung started to cry, his high pitched voice breaking the pregnant silence of the room. A few moments later Jaebum came back to the living room.

 

“Let me.” Jaebum said, reaching out for Jinyoung.

The moment Jaebum put his arms around him, Jinyoung stopped crying as if he knew who touched him. He leaned his whole weight into Jaebum, almost fell flat on his face but luckily Jaebum had a tight grip on his waist.

“Let’s get you to bed, Jinyoungie.” he whispered into his ears. Jinyoung clung to him like a koala.

“Jaebumie~ bed~ bed~”

 

Jaebum chuckled, sliding one hand to the back of Jinyoung’s thigh and swept him up into his arms effortlessly as if Jinyoung weighed no more than a kitten. He bid Jackson and Mark goodbye before making his way to their room.

Jackson and Mark stood in the middle of the living room, side by side. The silence was thick and deafening. They didn’t say anything. And then Jackson moved closer until their shoulders touched, sliding his fingers between Mark's and squeezed his hand.

_Stay with me._

Mark squeezed his hand back.

_Always._

* * *

 


	3. Where It Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 3 is finally here! i'm sorry it took me a while to publish this. hope you guys will enjoy it <3

* * *

It's three days before Christmas and all the trainees had left the dorm to go back home except for Mark and Jae. These two couldn't make it back home because they only got a few days off and it would be such a pain in the ass to go back and forth from Seoul to LA. Not to mention the expensive plane ticket. Mark could certainly afford it and his father had offered to give him one but he refused because of the inconvenience. He'd rather stayed at the dorm and spent his days practicing his dance skill. What's new anyway?

Mark was a little bit sad because he couldn't make it home but his parents promised him that they would visit him after Thanksgiving so there wasn't any reason to mope around. Now that he didn't have any particular things to do, he made sure to be helpful for others. Yesterday he and Jackson drove Bambam to the airport. At first Bambam wasn't planning on going back home but his mother told him to come because he might not be able to go there for a while after this. Jackson would go back tomorrow and right now Mark was helping him packing his clothes.

 

“You could've stayed at Yugyeom's place, you know,” Jackson said, folding his t-shirt but ended up making it wrinkled. Mark frowned at that, snatching it from Jackson's hand and folded it properly. “His mom probably couldn't sleep knowing that you would be alone on Christmas. That's really sad.”

“It's not.” Mark argued, and then after a few seconds he added. “Not really. Besides I'm not going to be alone. Jae's here too.”

Jackson stopped whatever he was doing and lifted his head to look at Mark. He frowned.

“You don't know that Jae is going to stay at his Uncle's house?”

“What? When did he decide that?”

Jackson sighed. “This morning. He said his mother couldn't stop pestering him  about it and he didn't have a choice but to agree.”

Mark was quiet for a few moments before he slowly nodded and continued folding Jackson's clothes. He walked to the corner of the room to get some snapbacks. It was Jackson’s must-have items and he knew his friend couldn’t go anywhere without it.

“Guess I'll have the dorm for myself on Christmas. That would be fun,” he said that but there was no humor in his voice.

 

Jackson's frown deepened. His lips twitched. The idea of Mark spending his Christmas alone in this big dorm—it wasn't that big when all the boys were here but now that it was empty it felt so much bigger—didn't sit well with him. Holidays were meant to be a family gathering. A moment where you should spend times with families, friends, and your loved ones. You shouldn't be alone during that particular day. And somehow Jackson knew that he wouldn't be able to come back home at ease knowing that Mark would be alone here. He couldn't leave him alone. As he thought about it, an idea popped out on his head and before he could stop himself, the words already left his mouth.

 

“Come with me.”

Jackson blurted out, snapping his mouth shut as soon as he realized what he was doing. Mark looked bewildered as he looked at Jackson, blinking at him.

“ _What?_ ”

Jackson should back away and told him that he wasn't meant to say that. It was such an impulsive decision. He should've asked Mark to just forget about it but again, his mouth and brain didn't cooperate well.

“Come with me to Hong Kong. My mom would be happy to meet you. I haven't introduced you guys properly. I mean, you know my mother and have already talked to her. Wouldn't it be nice if you can meet her in person?”

 

Mark's face was changed into something Jackson couldn't pinpoint; surprised, confused, troubled, and then it morphed into... relief? Happy? He just looked at Jackson, eyes still full of some emotions. Jackson's pulse quickening as he fiddled with the fabric of his short pants. It just hit him that this was maybe a very bad idea. Mark refused to go home because it was inconvenient and what made him think that Mark would agree come to Hong Kong with him? That was stupid. Really stupid. And what was that again? He wanted to introduce Mark to his mother properly as if Mark was—Jackson quickly stopped his train of thoughts.

 

“You, um,” Clearing his throat, Jackson swallowed loudly as his heart thundering against his chest. He tried to appear nonchalant as if it was the most natural thing to ask your friend to come home with you so you could introduce him to your mother. Totally normal. Friends do that. _Right?_

“You don't have to say yes and please don't feel pressure—“

“Yes.”

Mark cut him off, his voice was almost inaudible but Jackson heard perfectly clear. His eyes widened.

“What? Are you sure?”

Mark turned his attention back to Jackson's backpack, putting the folded clothes into it.

“I would love to meet your mom. And besides, Hong Kong and Seoul aren’t that far. It will only take four to five hours. I guess it’s fine.”

Jackson blinked at him before regained his senses back. He almost jumped off the bed from how happy he was but stopped himself. His eyes lighted up.

“Fantastic! Mom would love to meet you too,” he said, his voice became louder. Mark chuckled at his excitement. “But let’s not tell her that and make it as a surprise. And I’m going to buy your ticket now.”

“What? No! I can buy it—“

“No buts, Mark Tuan. I'm the one who asked you to go with me so you're my responsibility from now on. So go pack your clothes because we're leaving tomorrow.”

 

Jackson walked to the door and gave him a look before walking out of the room. Obviously, there would be no further discussion. When Jackson had decided on something, there was no way to stop him. Mark pouted, kicking one leg to the air in defeat. He was older and he should've had an upper hand but Jackson could be very dominant if he wanted to. And if he wanted something, he would get it.

 

“I hate you,” he murmured under his breath.

Just then, Jackson poked his head into the room again with a smug expression on his face.

“No, you don't. You love me. That's a fact. And we're leaving after lunch so you'd better get your lazy ass off the bed and start packing.”

 

Mark took a pillow and threw it to Jackson but the latter easily avoided it. He poked his head into the room again and stuck his tongue out just to annoy him. Mark huffed, irritated. But a moment later he couldn't help a smile that blooming in his face.

 

* * *

 

They arrived in Hong Kong at 5 P.M,. Jackson told his parents not to pick them up so they hailed a cab to go to Jackson's house. Mark was really fascinated with Hong Kong streets and throughout the whole ride home he explained to Mark about good places to visit and he also told Mark he'd take him to his favorite restaurant to enjoy some Hong Kong food before going back to Seoul. After almost thirty minutes the cab slowed down and stopped in front of Jackson's house. Jackson paid the driver and they slid out the car, standing side by side. For some reasons, Jackson felt the need to check on Mark and made sure that he wasn't nervous. He turned his head to look at Mark who's staring at the front door, biting his bottom lips. It was a small gesture of nervousness that Jackson had come to learn after knowing Mark for more than a year now.

 

“My parents are going to be happy to have you with us. Especially my mom.” Jackson said, and he felt a weird sensation at the pit of his stomach when he saw Mark’s shoulders immediately relaxed and smiled a little. Mark looked at him through his long eyelashes, nodding slowly.

“Okay.”

Reaching out, Jackson took Mark’s hand in his, simply out of habit, and squeezed it gently.

“Ready?”

Taking a deep breath, Mark nodded again. “Yes.” 

The front door flung opened as soon as they stepped into the porch and Sophia Wang appeared, a big smile broke across her face as she took in the sight of his son.

“Gaga! You’re here!”

 

Jackson let go of Mark’s hand and walked straight to his mother, wrapping his arms around her small figure. He hugged her for a moment and squeezed her once before pulling away. And then he leaned down to kiss both of her cheeks and then her mouth. Some might find it weird that an adult like Jackson still kissed their mother on the lips. But it was just his ways to show his love and affection to his parents.

 

“I’m home, Ma.”

Taking Jackson’s face in her hand, Sophia leaned forward to return the kiss.

“Welcome home, Gaga,” she smiled, stroking his cheeks lovingly, her eyes were red with fresh tears. “Your dad and I miss you so much. It’s been a while and I’m so happy you can come home.”

Sophia was about to say something when her eyes caught a figure standing in the doorway, looking awkward and nervous. She moved aside to get a better look and gasped when she recognized who it was.

“Yien! You’re here!”

 

Sophia pushed Jackson aside and walked to Mark with her arms wide open. Mark smiled as she enveloped him in a tight hug. Mark leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. She was warm. She reminded Mark of his own mother. 

 

“Jiear didn’t tell me you’re going to come. I’m so happy to finally meet you!”

Pulling away, Mark smiled shyly at her.

“Jack told me it was going to be a surprise for you. I’m sorry I didn’t ask your permission first.”

Sophia shook her head firmly. “You don’t need a permission to come here. Our home is your home, too. Come in! You must be really tired. We have so much to talk about now that we have met in person!”

 

Giggling happily, Sophia dragged Mark inside the house, leaving a very dumbfounded Jackson at the doorway. Jackson’s jaw fell open, eyes wide as he watched the scene before his eyes. His mother was talking animatedly with Mark as if she’s talking with her own son. And they looked so close. Mark had one arm around his shoulder as her mother led him straight to the living room. How could that happen? How come they became so close like that?

A moment later his father appeared with an amused face.

 

“ _Who_ is her real son?” Jackson asked his father. He still couldn’t believe what he’d witnessed. “How could she abandon me here? I haven’t been home for almost a year now!”

Chuckling, his father wrapped one arm around his shoulder and led him inside.

“So, he’s Yien?”

“Yes. The one that I’ve told you guys.”

“You didn’t tell us that he’s pretty.”

Halting his steps, Jackson turned to his father with a wide yes, bewildered.

“ _What?_ What are you talking about, dad?”

There was a glint in his father’s eyes and Jackson didn’t even want to know what it meant.

“You guys look good together.”

Letting out a scandalized gasp, Jackson gaped at his father. His face turned red and he shook his head frantically.

“We’re not—we’re not like that!” he spluttered, words failing him. “Gosh, dad! We just—we’re just friends. I—we—“

“Okay, okay,” Ricky patted Jackson’s shoulder twice, laughing at him. He clearly found his reaction amusing but Jackson didn’t even understand how could his father thought that way. “Relax, Gaga. I’m just kidding. No need to get so worked up like that.”

Jackson opened his mouth say something but just then Sophia appeared, looking displeased. She had both hands on his hip and Jackson knew from experiences that it wasn’t a good sight.

“What are you guys doing? Why it took you two so long to get inside? Yien and I are already setting the table. Dinner’s ready. Come on, you two.”

A grumpy Sophia was a scary Sophia and they knew better not to piss her more and quickly followed her inside.  

 

* * *

 

After the dinner was over, Sophia asked Jackson to help her washed the dishes meanwhile Ricky led Mark to Jackson's room to unpack his things. Her mother never asked him to wash the dishes with her unless she wanted to talk about something privately. As he standing before the sink, Jackson wondered what could it be. He stayed quiet, waiting for his mother to open the conversation. After a few moments, Sophia finally turned her head to Jackson.

 

“So, you asked Yien to come home with you?”

Mark. Of course her mother wanted to talk about him. Who else? Throughout dinner, her sole attention was on Mark. They talked about a lot of things. Her mother even talked in Chinese, something she rarely did because she always spoke in Cantonese. She knew Mark couldn't speak Cantonese and for the sake of Mark's being she even slowed down when he's talking to him because it's been a while since the last time Mark speaking in Chinese and it made him stumbled over his words but her mother was patient. 

“Yes,” Jackson answered her carefully. “He's the only one who stayed at the dorm. I can't leave him alone. It's Christmas.”

Sophia hummed.

“That's new.”

“What new?”

“You bring someone home during Christmas.”

“No, it's not.”

Her mother gave him a knowing look and Jackson hated it when she looked at him as if she knew something Jackson didn't. As if the truth was blatantly there, right in front of his eyes, yet the only one who couldn't see it was him.

“Mom, I don't know what you're thinking about me and Mark but we're just friends.”

Sophia smiled at him but there was a glint in her eyes, something Jackson couldn’t pinpoint. It made him squirm under her gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but his mother beat him first.

“Of course you guys are friends,” she said, patting his shoulder gently. “Now go upstairs. Yien must be waiting for you.”

“What—“

“Shoo, Gaga! I can handle this on my own.”

 

Feeling defeated, Jackson couldn’t help but obey her. Their conversation didn’t sit well with Jackson but he tried not to think about it. It made him confused and frustrated because he’s pretty sure his mother tried to tell him something implicitly but Jackson didn’t catch a hint.

When Jackson reached his room and pushed the door opened, he found Mark standing in the middle of his room, staring at his bag on the floor. He heard Jackson entered the room and looked up at him, looking like a lost puppy. Closing the door behind him, Jackson approached him.

 

“Mark, what’s wrong?”

Mark blinked at him. “Um, I was wondering where should I sleep?”

Jackson stared at him as if he grew another head, looking baffled.

“What do you mean where should you sleep? Of course you’re sleeping with me.” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mark blinked at him and slowly a blush creeping up his neck and his face. A beat of silence and when the words finally sunk into Jackson, he realized just how weird and ambiguous his words might sound. Blinking rapidly, he could feel his face getting warm and he knew it wasn’t because of the chilly weather.

“I—I mean, there’s only one bed here. My bed. Of course we’re going to sleep, you know, on the same bed.”

There was a few beats of awkward silence before Mark letting out a nervous giggle, tucking a few stray strands behind his ear and suddenly Jackson felt his hand twitched at his sides, feeling the sudden urge to reach out.

“O-okay.”

“Okay,” Jackson breathed out. “Do you want to use the bathroom first to wash up?”

Mark nodded without words. He bent down to pick up his bag, pulling out his toiletries and then padded over to the bathroom. Jackson walked over his bed and sat there, looking straight at the wall, face red and heart hammering against his ribcage.

 

* * *

 

When Jackson woke up the next morning, Mark was still so fast asleep that he couldn't bear to wake him up from his peaceful deep slumber. He curled up in a ball with both hands fisted at the end of Jackson's t-shirt. Their bodies were close enough to share the heat but not touching anywhere. The room was cold and when Mark shivered slightly on his sleep, Jackson pulled the blanket around him. He made sure Mark was warm enough before getting off the bed and went downstairs. It was still early but her mother was already in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. Jackson walked toward her mother, pulling her into his arms and kissed her forehead gently.

 

“Merry Christmas, mom,”

Sophia smiled, stretched up on her tiptoes, and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

“Merry Christmas, Gaga. Where's Mark?”

“Still sleeping. I'll wake him up when the breakfast's ready. Where's dad?”

“I told him to run an errand. He'll be back soon. Can you help me set the table, please?”

 

Jackson nodded as he did what he's told. It felt nice to spend some time at home and talked to her mother in person like he used to. It's getting hard to maintain a phone call once a week because Jackson had been so busy with training. He missed her parents and the neighborhood. It felt nice to be back home. They were talking about a lot of things while cooking together. Jackson shared his experiences in Korea and her mother constantly giving him advice and told him to always take care of his health.

 

“You know, mom,” Jackson said, wiping the spoon with a clean napkin. “It’s been a while since you’re fussing about my health. You didn’t even text me as often as you used to.”

Sophia chuckled. “Well, I don’t need to.”

Jackson frowned.

“Why?”

“Because Yien promised me to watch over you. And I know you would listen to him. We’ve been talking on the phone a lot. And then it becomes a habit and I would immediately call him instead when I want to know about your well-being.”

Jackson stopped his movements, looking up at his mother in surprise.

“You’ve been calling Mark?”

“Yes,” Sophia answered as if it was nothing. “Sometimes when he’s not busy we will talk for hours. Why are you looking so surprised? It’s not like this is my first time doing that. You know, calling your friends.”

 

Of course Jackson was surprised. He had no idea about this. He didn’t know his mother had been calling Mark this whole time. He didn’t know that the two of them maintained a very good communication. That explained their interaction and why her mother was so fond of Mark. Jackson almost couldn’t believe it. It was true that it wasn’t the first time her mother doing it. Back then when Jackson was still an athlete and had to go overseas, her mother would call some of his friends when she couldn’t reach Jackson. But she never checked on him through someone else. If his mother had been checked on him through Mark, that could only mean one thing; she trusted him. And how in the world Mark could easily gain that trust from her mother, Jackson didn’t even want to know.

Even though he was a little bit shocked, it was actually not surprising to know that Mark could gain her trust so easily. Mark was an independent man and he was reliable. He’d saved Jackson’s ass far too many times.

 

“Mark never told me anything,” he mumbled, staring at the plate he’s holding.

“I asked him not to.”

“But, why?” he asked, sounding frustrated now. “Mom, you’re making me confused with your relationship with Mark.”

“Nothing’s confusing, Gaga,” she said, chuckling. “Yien is just a good kid. I like him and we match very well. That’s all.”

 

Jackson didn’t get to throw another comment because just then a small raspy voice called his name. He turned around and found Mark, standing only a few feet away, rubbing his eyes as he looked around. He looked like a lost puppy that Jackson couldn’t help but coo internally. Jackson’s eyes immediately drawn to his clothes—no, it wasn’t Mark’s clothes, but _Jackson’s_. Mark was wearing black sweatpants and a black hoodie—his hoodie—that reached to the middle of his thigh and hung loosely from his shoulders. It was twice his size and it made him looked so small. It just occurred to Jackson that they’ve never shared clothes before. This was actually the first time Mark wore his and as he took in the sight of his best friend, the only thing that Jackson could think about was how good he looked at the moment. He looked really good in _his_ clothes.

 

“Is that _my_ hoodie?”  Jackson couldn’t help but ask, looking at him up and down. He _knew_ it was his hoodie but somehow he wanted to hear it from Mark.

“Um,” Mark shifted from one foot to another, fiddling with the end of the hoodie. A blush color his cheeks. “It’s on the floor and I was cold…”

“It’s okay. You look really good.” Jackson said, smiling at him. Mark blinked at him before smiled back at him.

“Yien, you’re finally up.”

Sophia approached him first. She stopped before Mark and stroked his bird-nest hair, cooing softly. “How’s your sleep? Good?”

Mark smiled sheepishly. “Yes.”

“Breakfast’s ready. Go wash up first, okay?”

“Okay, Auntie.”

“Mama,” Sophia corrected him, shaking her head disapprovingly. “Call me, Mama.”

 

Mark looked taken aback, blinking rapidly at her. He looked over Sophia’s figure and locked eyes with Jackson’s. His expression mirrored Mark’s. There was a beat of silence and Jackson realized that Mark was waiting for him. He looked at Jackson, waiting for permission to answer her mother. Blinking, Jackson slowly nodded his head and gave him an encouraging smile.

 

“It’s okay,” he mouthed the words. “Go on.”

“O-okay, Ma,” Mark finally answered, smiling shyly at her. Sophia’s face brightened. She patted his cheeks gently.

“Good. Now go wash up, sweetheart.”  

 

* * *

 

Spending Christmas with Jackson and his family was a new experience for Mark. He came from a big family and usually his house would be full of people during the holidays. It was always crowded and noisy. Here, though, was really calm and tranquil. The atmosphere was different yet Mark found it comforting.

Mark helped Sophia cooked meanwhile Jackson and his father decorated the Christmas tree. After dinner they watched some Hong Kong movies, snuggling together on the couch. After they’ve finished the last movie, it was the time for exchange gifts. Sophia gave them matching knitted scarfs and Christmas cards. Ricky gave them socks. Jackson and Mark apologized for not bringing any gifts. They didn’t have time to buy anything on the way here.

 

“You don’t have to bring anything. Your presence is a gift for us.” Sophia said, smiling at the two boys before her.

Later that night, when they came back to Jackson’s room, Mark pulled him down the bed and held out a tiny box to him.

“What is it?”

“Your present.”

Jackson looked up in surprise. “But—I didn’t get you anything.”

Mark grinned, his eyes twinkled.

“It’s okay. Just open it and see if it fits.”

 

Jackson stared at the tiny box with a small ribbon on top of it for a moment before slowly opening it. Inside was a bracelet with a tiny skull in the middle. The design was really simple but somehow knowing that Mark brought that for him made it more meaningful. Jackson took it out and put it on his wrist.

 

“Thank you,” Jackson whispered, suddenly afraid to break the pregnant silent between them. “It’s really nice and I like it.”

Mark pulled up his sweater paws and held out his right hand. Jackson’s eyes widened slightly when he saw the same bracelet on his wrist.

“You have one too?”

“It’s a couple bracelet,” Mark said, smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you expensive things. I will give you more the next Christmas.”

“No, it’s okay. I like this bracelet.”

Both of them looked down, examining their couple bracelets and how it looked on their wrists.

“Thank you, Yien.” Jackson said softly.

Mark smiled at him, all teeth and gums.

“Merry Christmas, Gaga.”

“Merry Christmas, Yien.”

 

A few minutes later they were lying on the bed, face to face. Mark was already fast asleep. He curled up in a ball, his legs over Jackson's, and the side of their hands touching. Jackson, however, lay awake on his bed. The room was dark but somehow he still could make out Mark's face in the darkness. It was really quiet and the only sound that could be heard was Mark's steady breath. Jackson waited for sleep to take him, not really sure what would happen next. Suddenly, he was afraid. Afraid that things would change but he wasn't ready for it.

 

* * *

 


End file.
